


Happy Halloween

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Mask, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q怕鬼。<br/>其實只有一點點啦。</p><p>/</p><p>Bond本來不打算參加這種無聊的MI6活動。<br/>但在有一次之後他發現這個活動挺有趣也挺舒壓的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr的萬惡orz（inspiration: http://milo36.tumblr.com/post/132204611764/happy-halloween）
> 
> 雖然第一次看見Bond那副面具就覺得毛毛、有點恐怖了，但我都忘記今天是萬聖節，直到我開了湯不熱XD
> 
> 先提：我還沒看Spectre，所以也沒什麼劇透，就只是一個想看Q被嚇哭的惡質人類(喂

Q怕鬼。

其實只有一點點啦，像是Hollywood的B級或什麼的恐怖片、普遍流傳的都市傳說都嚇不著我們的軍需官，不，真正讓Q害怕的是些非常經典、結合驚悚的東西，比方說那款five nights at freddy’s或貞子之類的那種，會突然跑向人或突然出現的。

所以當MI6舉辦像萬聖節這樣的活動時，他以為自己應該能不受半點影響的正常上班——畢竟大家最常辦的就是女巫、吸血鬼、獸人或全白的阿飄，那可嚇不著Q。

但Q忘記算進MI6裡最不按常理出牌、最混蛋的007。

 

Bond本來不打算參加這種無聊的MI6活動——但怎麼說呢，在有次目睹一名MI6員工扮成鬼嚇到Tanner的時候......好吧，他得承認這個活動挺有趣也挺舒壓的。更別提對00特工來說，整那些一直都強迫他們做文書工作的MI6員工剛剛好。（雖然是00特工他們先亂丟東西跟搞砸事情的啦）

於是在墨西哥的任務回來後，Bond帶了一個骷髏頭的面具回來，他得說那副面具真的很精緻，戴上那副面具再加上紳士帽後後除了他的藍眼睛以外其他部分都看不見。再加上面具的笑容是用著奇怪的幅度上揚著，更增加面具給人的壓迫感。

光是在萬聖節的前一天，他就已經在期待著嚇人。他最期待能嚇到的名單如下：M、 **Q** 、Moneypenny跟Tanner等人，其中年輕的軍需官絕對屬第一位，畢竟對方就是散發著某種「快捉弄我捉弄我很好玩喔」的氣質。

隔天Bond神清氣爽地前往MI6，並在剛下車後成功嚇到兩個受害者——就是我們的Moneypenny女士與M，那時他們正準備搭車前往內閣——剛看見Bond的第一秒Moneypenny馬上掏槍，使得Bond馬上脫下面具（他可不想再被Moenypenny打中啊。）之後他用著得意洋洋的表情目送兩位殺氣騰騰的MI6高層官員離開MI6。

第二個目標是Tanner，Bond邊走邊想著，他決定把年輕的軍需官擺在最後，有句話怎麼說？把好吃（玩）的留到最後？但當他進入人事部的時候卻收到通知Tanner在經過M允許下今天待在家處理事務，以免我們的參謀長發生任何心臟疾病之類的意外。

於是Bond轉身離開人事部，沿路上他又成功嚇著了許多同事，裡頭有兩個還是00特工，不得不說Bond開始喜歡這個節目，並準備開始期待每一年的這天。

下個目標，Q Branch。

 

「蹦！」

一名頭上戴著南瓜的Q Branch員工——他的名字是什麼？Richard？Blaine？對方突然闖入實驗室裡，Q身邊的幾個女性配合的尖叫幾聲，接著興奮地拿出她們的iphone（玫瑰金，Q心底補充，他不怎麼欣賞這個顏色就是）拍照並上傳，他希望她們還記得不要在貼文上標記到自己在MI6工作的事實。

「頭兒，你都不怕鬼嗎？」

其中一名員工這樣問Q，Q聳聳肩，淡然地表示自己不只不怕，還對這個節日不感興趣。

這樣的回答讓Q Branch的員工發出一陣嘆息跟不甘——拜託，這個節日就像愚人節一樣好嗎？Q對自己的手下們翻白眼，到底是誰想出這種既沒用、低俗，甚至拉低整個工作效率的節日？

當手中的實驗告一個段落後，Q將幾份報告扔給在場的屬下後隨意地將他們打發出自己的辦公室。他決定開始處理今天Tanner拜託他處理的一些紙本文件，將它們數字化並設計一個可以管理它們的人性化系統.......過分專注於螢幕上的Q甚至沒有注意到桌子前的門被悄悄推開。

 

啊哈，Bond盯著眼前根本沒察覺到自己的Q，他都已經站在對方後面快十分鐘了，這個捲毛技術宅仍然把眼睛黏在螢幕上。不得不說這跟Bond期待的差不了多少，這讓他多少有點失望。畢竟Q可能看見Bond之後只會面無表情的再次拿他的年邁跟參加這種節日做話題攻擊他，而不是像他一路上遇到的那些員工，發出尖叫。

心底深深的嘆口氣，不想就這樣又偷偷離開的Bond決定在偷偷靠近Q一步，傾身靠近Q的耳邊呼喚對方。

「Q。」

「……007，你在這裡做——」聽見聲音而反應過來的Q，停下手邊的工作將視線移向Bond，然後盯著。

接著一陣幾乎要使Bond耳膜破裂的尖叫從Q Branch的主管口中傳來。

 

「他媽的Bond！」

一把未完成的狙擊槍丟向Bond，被閃開。

「你他媽的！」

接著是一箱裝著不知名物品的手提箱，同樣的，被靈巧地躲開。

「搞什麼鬼！」

這一次是不是任何Q Branch的小玩意，而是Q高高舉起手，準備要狠狠的打Bond一拳——但Bond輕鬆地接下，另一隻手接下面具，一抹壞笑不受控制地浮現在臉上，這使他想裝無辜也很難。

「今天是萬聖節。」

「所以呢？」

「你怕鬼？」

「我不——」Q正打算反駁，可是接著哽住，「——我怕鬼。一點點而已。」

「一點點？」Bond惡質的追問，這次Q一拳直直的往對方胸口揍去，他推開Bond回到自己的電腦前。

Bond當然厚臉皮的跟上去，但在那之前他體貼的將Q剛才丟出去的裝備一個個撿回來，小心的將之放在桌上。

「我這次可完整的歸還裝備了。」

「閉嘴。」

怪異的音調讓Bond心停了一下，他稍微壓低身子，發現現在死命低著頭的軍需官繃緊自己的身體、死咬著自己的嘴唇而且眼裡似乎.......充滿淚水？

「嘿、嘿——等等，Q，聽著，我很抱歉。」玩過頭了，Bond心裡緊張的想著，他連忙把軍需官拉入懷裡，一手環著對方的腰一手放在對方的頭上，「我很抱歉，我真的不是故意要嚇你。」

「你去死吧，Bond，」懷裡Q哽咽說著，天知道他多久沒被嚇成這樣了，「我討厭你。」

「我真的很抱歉，我保證我不再嚇你第二次。」Bond在他耳邊輕聲承諾，他試著開玩笑讓狀況不是那麼糟糕，「儘管你被嚇到的樣子很可愛，我也不會再這麼做了，Cute。」

「是Q，你這個天殺的混蛋。」

Q在Bond懷裡胡亂搥幾下，接著他靜靜地待在Bond懷裡，等到情緒穩定，而Bond則乖乖地抱著對方，揉揉對方的捲髮，直到對方主動離開這個懷抱。

當Q再次恢復正常，把注意力回到工作上時，00特工又再次默默的消失，直到MI6的下班時間後，Bond再次出現，這時他敲了敲門，手裡拿著一盒紅茶跟馬卡龍。

「道歉禮物。」

Q挑眉，他盯著那兩個禮物許久才慢吞吞地收下它們。當Q以為這就是全部了之後，發現007還是站在那裡。

「你已經道完歉了，你可以走了。」

「還沒。」Bond走近Q，他的手小心伸過去牽著對方的手，Q沒有拒絕，「還有。我還想再帶你去吃飯，再去看電影——不是恐怖片。選擇權在你手上。」

「就這樣？」

「我們再看看，如何？也許我會找到一個更好的補償方式。」

聽見話裡的某種暗示，Q狠狠的再賞對方一拳——儘管這對外勤特工來說不痛不癢——Q怒視著眼前MI6，世界上最混蛋的男人，然後他拿起自己的外套。

 

 

 

 

「你該死的 **不准** 再嚇我了，聽到沒有？」氣喘吁吁地倒在床上，儘管那副面具已經躺在Bond公寓裡的垃圾桶，Q仍然再一次的、嚴重的警告Bond。

「Yes, Cute.」

 


End file.
